


Amazing (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1580</p><p>Warnings: Self-hate, insecurity, mention of fat-shaming, mentions of internalized fat-shaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing (JOSH DUN)

It wasn’t just one thing about Josh that attracted you to him, it was basically everything. The way he smiled, the way his eyes basically closed when he tossed his head back and laughed. It was the way he didn’t care that you were heavier than the average person, the way he didn’t care when you wore baggy clothing to hide your insecurities, the way he let you cover your stomach with your arms when you sat.

The way he _accepted_ you.

Josh Dun was probably everything you were looking for in a man, except he wasn’t looking for you. Maybe he was, but you didn’t care if he was. You were too convinced that he was overlooking the person you were based on the way you looked so you didn’t try, didn’t bother pining after a man who didn’t want you.

It was better that way, right?

That was what you convinced yourself, anyway, going about your everyday and trying to avoid the thoughts of doing anything romantic or sexual with Josh. It was hard when you saw him every day, taking photographs of him and Tyler for the world to enjoy, but you did it. You pushed the feelings down, along with your insecurities, and tried to live your life in such a way that you would be able to leave and go home after the tour and get on with your life.

You kept your mind on it, trudging forward in the moment, before running into thoughts of Josh. And, ironically, Josh himself.

“Woah, there, partner,” He drawled in a false Southern accent, grasping your shoulders to keep you stable, “Take a gander at where you’re going, lil’ horsie.” You snorted and took a step back.

“What the hell, Josh?” You played with the hem of our shirt, “What’s with the fake accent?” He gestured to the Texan landscape around you, the wind blowing in the trees and the sun beating down on your backs.  
  
“We are in the land of southern accents, who’s going to waste an opportunity to blend in with the locals?” You shook your head, rolling your eyes and grinning at the man. “Anyway, what’re you up to?” He asked. You shrugged.

“Just heading to the venue to get some before pictures for the after.” He ducked his head, biting his lip.

“Mind if I come with?” He asked. You shook your head, bumping his arm with yours, “I mean, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course I’ll have you, Mr. Dun.” He rubbed the back of your neck as the both of you walked in silence to the venue. The rush of cool air brought a sigh of relief to your lips as it cooled the sweat on your skin, making you shiver. Josh rubbed his hand over your arm for a moment before retracting it, biting his lip. “So, do you know where the concert room thingy is?” You looked up at him, and you were surprised to see that Josh looked just as confused as you did. He shrugged and you groaned, throwing your head back.

“Sorry, jeez!” He giggled, holding his hands up in defeat, “It’s Tyler that knows this place and Mark that helped our manager book it. Don’t look at me for guidance.” You began walking, grinning at Josh over your shoulder.

“You’re pretty hopeless for a drummer,” You joked, “Know your way around a drum kit, but can’t find your way around a venue?” He pushed you in a kidding manner before speaking.

“I bet I could find my way around your body,” But you didn’t catch what he said, only the suggestive tone in his voice.

“Sorry?” You stopped and looked at him, question in your eyes, “What was that?” His face flushed red and Josh rubbed the back of his neck, making sure to never make eye contact with you.

“I didn’t, ah, nothing,” He rushed out, pointing across the hall, “I think the concert room thingy is over there.” You dropped the conversation and grasped his hand in a moment of confidence, tugging him along with you. You burst through the door, eyes automatically finding the best pictures to take for the before, scouting out locations that might be good for the after.

“Okay, so you’re going to be silent while I take pictures,” You ordered, “Because I was not prepared to hold a conversation while I’m taking pictures.” He made a noise of protest, slipping an arm around your shoulders.

“Actually,” He drug the word out, “I want to talk to you. Without the camera, if you don’t mind.” He oozed confidence but you could see his hands shaking, his lip quivering and his eyes avoiding yours. You looked at him, nodding silently. You were nervous, afraid of what Josh was going to tell you. Had he found out about your affinity for him? Was he going to tell you that there wasn’t going to be a thing between you two, or worse, that there wasn’t going to be a friendship anymore?

“Yeah,” You broke away from Josh and set your camera down on the stage before leaning your back against it, crossing your arms over your chest, “Okay, hit me.” Josh settled himself in front of you, biting his lip.. He rubbed the back of his neck again before blushing.

“Okay, so, this is like, the hardest thing I’ve ever done, but okay. I need to, ah, _shit_ , I need to tell your something and you cannot freak out, okay?” Your bones started to rattle with anxiety, shaking up your stomach and causing butterflies to pitter around and your stomach to protest.

“Josh, don’t leave me hanging here, give me something so I’m not like, totally wigging out.” He nodded.

“Right, right, okay. So here’s the thing: I really like you and I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile but it’s never been the right time because you’re always with Mark or Tyler or someone and you’re basically _never_ alone with me and now here we are and I really need you to understand if you don’t like me or something that I can totally, like, get over it and get over you because I don’t want to make things awkward because you’re totally one of my best friends. Y’know, besides _Tyler_.” He rushed it out, heavy breathing by the end because of how fast he spoke. You could barely wrap your mind around it, but you processed his words anyway.

“You like me?” You asked, dumbfounded. Josh liked you? The person standing in front of him? Everything in your mind told you it was a cruel joke, that Mark had a hidden camera and Tyler was somewhere in the room ready to jump out and scream, to prank you. “I’m sorry, what?” You needed him to elaborate, to tell you what he liked about you because you didn’t believe it.

“Yeah,” Josh confirmed, “I do.” Silence fell, the both of you staring at the other waiting for them to say something.

“But…” You looked at the ground, “But why?” Josh snorted.

“What do you mean _why_?” He asked, “You know _why_.”

“I don’t, though. I’m nothing special, nothing to fawn over. You’re Josh _freakin_ ’ Dun, and I just can’t understand why you, of all people, would like me or what I have to offer that you want.”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? I hate hearing you talk about yourself like this. You’re amazing, you’re everything I’ve been looking for. I’ve only waited so long to tell you because I was afraid you would reject me.”

“But look at me!” You shouted, throwing your arms out to the side, “You could get someone so much better, someone so much more skinny!” A look of astonishment dawned on Josh’s face, and he sighed, taking your hands in his.

“I do not want someone who you think is better, and I don’t care about your weight. You’re amazing the way you are, and I wish you could see it. I know people tell you different, tell you that you need to lose weight but you don’t. You’re healthy, and you’re amazing in the body you have, okay? And I don’t want anyone else, I want you. I wouldn’t have told you that I liked you unless I really liked you and I was ready to be with you, to act on my words. I want you as mine, and if you’ll have me, that’s all I could ask for.” His speech left you wordless, tears replacing the thoughts you wanted to flow from your mouth.

“R-really?” He nodded and stepped closer to you, body pressing against yours.

“Really. Just tell me, tell me if you don’t like me and I’ll back off. But, if you, y’know, tell me you feel the same I’ll have to kiss you.” You watched as a flush crawled up his neck.

“Well, I guess you’ll have to kiss me.” Your voice was still shaky from the emotion and admiration at the man holding you, “And I’ll have to kiss you.” Josh’s eyes lit up and he bent down, kissing you in the way you had dreamed about for the duration of the tour, the way you thought would never become possible. He made you feel amazing, and cared for. And while his lips were on yours, you felt your insecurities melting away because he truly liked you despite the things you thought were bad.


End file.
